The Hidden Sister
by FandomGirl525
Summary: Hi there everyone, I'm new here! This is a story that features my OC, and basically is her life in the pizzeria. I hope you all enjoy the story, and constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!


The gang swarmed around the empty room as they also tried to stay back from the growls and snarls inside, Golden being the only brave one to go inside. "Careful there lad, don't know what'll do!" Foxy remarked as he peeked around the corner, instantly hiding when he heard a roar-like growl focused on him.

"Just let me talk to him, everyone." Golden remarked as he kept his eyes on his brother, slightly scared of how he looked. Springtrap had changed since Golden had last saw him, with his gears rusted and entire body falling apart. The worst part was his eyes, which were a haunting purple with wisps of purple smoke, making Golden realize what had happened to him. "Springtrap please, listen to me, you need to overcome him! Don't let his spirit control you, you're stronger than this!" The gold bear remarked as he grabbed the hare's shoulders, who just tried to claw Golden.

"Grrrr-AH!" Springtrap shouted in agony as he grabbed his temples, his head hanging to where Golden couldn't see his face. The hare started to shudder as he groaned, while Golden held him up from falling.

"Springtrap?" Golden simply muttered as he looked at his brother, who held onto him tightly for dear life. The disheveled robot soon lifted his head up, his eyes now black and white holding a surprised and tired look.

"Golden? W-what happened, where are we?" The hare asked as he looked around, still holding onto his brother.

"I don't know, but all I need to know is that you're okay." Golden said while giving a smile to Springtrap, who just rolled his eyes used to his brother's caring nature from the diner.

Golden walked around the pizzeria as he became lost in his thoughts. Ever since Springtrap had been found and came to the pizzeria a few months back, Golden was both granted with memories of joyous times, as well as saddening memories. "Okay Golden, what the heck is going on?" A lightly shrill voice asked behind the gold bear, who turned to see Chica with her arms crossed.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Golden responded, tilting his head slightly to see her eyes since she was 5'7, with was close to all the boys' 5'10 stature.

"Don't play that act. You're one of the few people I can tolerate here, so that means I will care about you. And I can tell that something is going with you, so spill it." The girl retorted, known to always find out a secret.

"Well isn't someone a little detective?" Golden said while giving Chica a noogie, making her laugh loudly. "You are right though, something has been going on. It's just that since Springtrap has come back, I've kept remembering… our past and its memories."

"Did something bad happen between you two? Is it bad?" Chica asked, now concerned at her friend's quick change.

"Not bad per say, it's just… been bringing me down." The bear replied while rubbing his neck, his small ears pressing against his head. "I'd rather not talk about if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all! But if you ever need to talk, just find me!" Chica said while running off, leaving Golden to go about his own business. Soon he walked over to one of the empty rooms, seeing Springtrap in his usual spot.

"Hey Springtrap." Golden muttered, causing his brother to open one eye. Springtrap soon sat up and looked Golden dead in the eye.

"I'm going to take a while guess and say that you've been thinking about _her_ too." The hare responded as Golden just smiled. Knowing his brother would have the same thoughts as well.

"Yeah I have." The bear muttered as he sat down next to his brother, holding his head up with his paws. "It's just that, when you came back I thought, she would show up as well."

"Hey, don't think I don't miss her either." Springtrap replied as he looked to his brother, a disappointed look in his eyes. "We both want her back, and we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Then we're going to need a lot of hope." Golden muttered as he looked up to his brother, thinking of the one thing that didn't come back.


End file.
